hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Erbe der Elfen (Inhalt)
Das Erbe der Elfen ist der erste Roman der Hexer Saga von Andrzej Sapkowski. Inhalt Spoiler Hinweis! Die Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler! Eine Kurzbeschreibung inklusive Charaktere und Handlungsorte unter: "Das Erbe der Elfen (Übersicht)". Kapitel 1 Rittersporns Balladen Auf einer Versammlung unter der Bleobheris Eiche trägt Rittersporn seine Balladen vor, unter anderem ein Stück über Geralt und Yennefer und Ciri, der Fürstentochter von Cintra. Der Ballade nach soll Ciri am Leben sein und sich in der Obhut von Geralt befinden. Diese vage Information macht den Zauberer Rience hellhörig. Er sucht Rittersporn in der Stadt auf, um vom Barden den Aufenthaltsort von Ciri zu erfahren. Selbst unter Folter kann Rittersporn ihm das nicht sagen, weil er es nicht weiß. Rience hätte Rittersporn ernsthafte Verletzungen zugefügt, wenn nicht rechtzeitig die Zauberin Yennefer erschienen wäre, um den Barden zu retten. Rience gelingt die Flucht. Sie vermutet außerdem, dass Rience mit mächtigeren Leuten zusammenarbeitet, die ihm die Flucht ermöglichten. Sie rät Rittersporn zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, zukünftig niemanden gegenüber zu erwähnen, dass er Ciri kennt. Winter auf Kaer Morhen Seit dem blutigen Überfall auf Cintra ist Ciri, die Thronerbin des Reiches, verschollen. Doch es gehen Gerüchte um, dass sie nicht tot ist, sondern von Geralt, dem Hexer, entführt und an einen geheimen Ort gebracht wurde. Ciri ist tatsächlich in der Obhut von Geralt. Er bringt sie mit auf die Hexer Feste Kaer Morhen. Da sie Geralt "Überraschungskind" ist, entschließen sich die Hexer, die Dreizehnjährige als Hexerin auszubilden. Sie absolviert jedoch nur das Hexer-Training. Kapitel 2 Ciris Fähigkeiten Die Hexer bemerken, dass Ciri magische und mediale Kräfte besitzt und lassen die Zauberin Triss Merigold kommen. In tranceartigen Phase spricht von Dingen, die sie gar nicht wissen kann. Sie weiß von der Schlacht am Sodden Berg, sie zitiert die Prophezeiung der Ithlinne und sie kennt die Legende vom Älteren-Blut. Die Phasen sind jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer und Ciri kann sich an nichts erinnern. Triss spürt eine magische Aura, die das Kind umgibt. Sie ist jedoch nicht in der Lage, diese Macht zu orten. Ciri ist offensichtlich eine Quelle – und ein Medium für jemanden anders, der durch Ciri spricht. Außerdem plagen Alpträume das Kind. Ciri träumt, dass sie von einem schwarzen Ritter aus den brennenden Trümmern der umkämpften Stadt Cintra entrissen wird. Sie kennt den Ritter nicht und kann sein Gesicht nicht erkennt, da er einen Helm trägt. Der Ritter spricht nicht mit ihr, sondern bahnt sich kämpfend einen Weg durch das Getümmel. Ciri hat Angst… vor der Brutalität der Kämpfe und dem unheimlichen Ritter. Kapitel 3 Aufbruch im Frühjahr An langen Winterabenden sitzen oft alle zusammen, Coën spielt mit Ciri während Vesimir, Eskel, Lambert und Geralt mit Triss über Ciris Fähigkeiten reden. Die Zauberin verspricht, dass sie ihre Beobachtungen bei Ciri nicht dem Kapitel der Zauberer mitteilen wird. Einem Thema weichen die Hexer beharrlich aus – der angespannten politischen Lage zwischen nördlichen Königreichen und Nilfgaard. Triss wirft den Hexern deren neutrale Haltung vor, während sich vor ihren Augen ein neuer Krieg anbahnt. Ciri stellt sich entschlossen auf die Seite der Zauberin und schwört, Rache zu nehmen an den Nilfgaardern, die ihre Großmutter Calanthe ermordeten. Geralt wendet sich harsch an Ciri und verbietet ihr, mit dem Schwert andere aus Rache zu töten. Ihr Schwert soll andere beschützen und Leben retten. Wütend verlässt das Mädchen den Raum. Lieber würde sie sterben als sich von ihrem Schwert zu trennen. Mit Beginn des Frühjahrs wollen Geralt, Triss und Ciri nach Ellander aufbrechen. Ciri soll bei Nenneke in die Tempelschule gehen. Kapitel 4 Die Reise beginnt Sie reisen entlang des Gwenllech, an Ard Carraigh vorüber in Richtung Süden. Triss wird krank, so schwer, dass sie Hilfe für die Zauberin suchen müssen. Sie kommen an ein Wachhaus an einer Brücke. An dem Ort sind ungewöhnlich viele Leute, Soldaten aus Kaedwen, Kaufleute, Ritter und Bauern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es in der Nacht zuvor einen Angriff der Scoia'tael, den "Eichhörnchen", gegeben hat, bei dem es Tote und Verletzte auf beiden Seiten gab. Das ist eine Gruppe von Elfen, die offenbar nicht mehr mit dem ihnen zugewiesenen Leben zufrieden sind und nun gegen die Menschen aufbegehren. Nicht alle der Anderlinge, die sich mit den Menschen arrangiert haben, sind mit dem Vorgehen der Scoia'tael einverstanden. Ein Krieg mit den Elfen ist äußerst ungünstig. Die Waffenruhe mit Nilfgaard ist brüchig. Sollte es wieder zu einem Krieg kommen, bei dem die nördlichen Königreiche unterlegen sind, nutzen die Scoia'tael die Gunst und werden ihren Krieg gegen die Menschen führen. Die Loyalen unter den Anderlingen hätten sie bald auf ihrer Seite. Die Scoia'tael, die überwiegend aus jungen Elfen bestehen, merken nicht, dass sie von Nilfgaard eingespannt werden, einen Krieg gegen die Menschen heraufzubeschwören. Geralt kann im Lager keine Hilfe für Triss bekommen, da die Verletzten selber auf medizinische Versorgung angewiesen sind. Die Krankheit von Triss beunruhigt den befehlshabenden Ritter des Lagers außerdem. Er vermutet, dass sie eine ansteckende Krankheit hat. Er rät Geralt, weiterzureisen, um woanders Hilfe zu suchen. Außerdem will er nicht riskieren, dass eine Epidemie ausbricht. Er rät ihm, der Straße nach Süden zu folgen, um einen Konvoi einzuholen, den er passieren ließ. Proviant für den König Die drei treffen auf die Karawane, mehrere Wagen, die von Zwergen geführt werden. Leiter der Karawane ist ein Mensch, Vilfrid Wenck, königlicher Quartiermeister von König Henselt. Geralt kennt die Zwerge. Es ist Yarpen Zigrin mit seinen Gefährten. Die Gruppe tut sehr geheimnisvoll was den Inhalt ihrer Ladungen betrifft – Lebensmittel und Gerätschaften für die vom Krieg bedrohten Reiche. Diese Ladung ist für König Demawend in Aedirn bestimmt. Niemand will Geralt näher einweihen. Sie dürfen mit dem Konvoi jedoch mitreisen und die kranke Triss kann endlich in einem der Wagen transportiert werden. Auf der Weiterfahrt zeigt Geralt Ciri Shaerrawedd – eine heilige Pilgerstätte der Elfen. Der Ort beeindruckt Ciri. Unterdessen wird die Karawane von den Scoia'tael angegriffen. Es gibt viele Tote und Verletzte auf beiden Seiten. Der Kampf wird mit erbarmungsloser Brutalität geführt und Ciri wird das erste Mal mit blutiger Gewalt konfrontiert. Eine Einheit aus Ban Gleán unter dem Kommando von Fredegard rettet die Karawane. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Güter, die für Demawend bestimmt waren, nichts weiter als Steine sind. Kaedwen sucht einen Verräter unter den Anderlingen, verdächtigte Yarpen Zirgin und inszenierte diesen Konvoi, um Yarpen auf die Probe zu stellen. Kapitel 5 Patrouille auf dem Pontar Ciri ist in der Schule im Tempel der Melitele. Sie schreibt Geralt regelmäßig und erzählt ihm, was sie lernt. Es gefällt ihr in der Schule, obwohl ihr vieles ungewöhnlich vorkommt, was die Priesterin Nenneke anordnet. Geralt ist von der Reederei Malatius und Grock angestellt worden. Ihre Fährschiffe befahren den Pontar von Gyscht nach Novigrad. Ein Sägmaul hat vor kurzem eines ihrer Schiffe angegriffen. Geralt fährt nun zwischen den Orten auf dem Fährschiff mit und soll dem Ungeheuer den Garaus machen – wenn es wieder auftaucht. Als das Schiff in redanische Gewässer gelangt, kommen Zollbeamte aus Redanien an Bord, um zollpflichtige Waren unter dem Gepäck der Reise zu kontrollieren. Unter ihnen ist Olsen, ein Bekannter von Geralt. Von ihm erfährt der Hexer, dass in Temerien ein Rience nach Geralt sucht, der in Begleitung eines minderjährigen Mädchens ist. Geralt weiß, dass verschiedene Personen auf der Suche nach Ciri sind, der Thronfolgerin von Cintra. Er versucht, jede Spur, die zu ihr führt, zu vertuschen. Kurze Zeit später steuert eine Barkasse mit vermeintlichen Wachleuten aus Temerien das Fährschiff an und die Männer verschaffen sich Zutritt. Sie wollen Geralt und das Mädchen verhaften. Offensichtlich handelt es sich um Handlanger von Rience. Als Geralt sich weigert, mit ihnen zu gehen, nimmt einer von ihnen Everett, ein Kind, als Geisel und Geralt beugt sich der Forderung. Als er jedoch zu ihnen an Bord geht, wird die Barkasse von Sägmäulern angegriffen. Alle "Wachleute" kommen ums Leben. Geralt kann gerade noch das Leben des Jungen retten. Da leider alle "Wachleute" ums Leben gekommen sind, kann Geralt niemand von ihnen nach deren Auftraggeber befragen. Der Geheimdienst In Oxenfurt wird Rittersporn zu Dijkstra, Chef des redanischen Geheimdiensts zitiert. Rittersporn arbeitet gelegentlich für Dijkstra. Der Spionagechef ist nicht allein, die Zauberin Philippa Eilhart ist bei ihm. Rittersporn war auf Rience angesetzt gewesen, hinter dem der Geheimdienst her ist. Durch die Sache an der Eibenbucht ist ihnen Rience leider entkommen. Darüber hinaus scheint es, dass Temerien ebenfalls an Rience interessiert ist… oder an Geralt. Dijkstra will mit Geralt sprechen und Rittersporn soll Geralt zu ihm bringen. Dijkstra und Philippa Eilhart wollen von dem Hexer wissen, wo Ciri und Yennefer sind. Dijkstra würde für Geralts Gesprächsbereitschaft im Gegenzug Temerien beschwichtigen wegen der Geschehnisse in der Eibenbucht. Rittersporn gibt vor, nicht zu wissen, wo Geralt ist. Dijkstra lässt ihn gehen – vorläufig. Über einen Schleichweg sucht Rittersporn nachts Geralt auf. Er hält sich ebenfalls in Oxenfurt auf. Rittersporn warnt Geralt und rät ihm, die Stadt zu verlassen. Philippa, auf magische Weise hinzugekommen, schließt sich Rittersporns Meinung an. Geralt will jedoch Rience loswerden. Seine Arbeit bei der Reederei hat er nur angenommen, um Rience anzulocken. Kapitel 6 Entschlüsse der Nordländer Auf Schloss Hagge haben sich Wisimir von Redanien, Henselt von Kaedwen, Demawend von Aedirn, Foltest von Temerien und Mewe von Riven und Lyrien zusammen gefunden, um Maßnahmen über eine Offensive gegenüber Nilfgaard zu beraten. Nilfgaards Streitkräfte stehen am Jaruga Ufer. Es herrscht Waffenstillstand zwischen dem Imperium und den nördlichen Königreichen, doch der Schein trügt. Unterdessen ringen die nördlichen Königreiche mit internen Konflikten, sehen einem Bürgerkrieg mit den Scioa'tael entgegen. Anderlinge, die von Nilfgaards Agenten aufgehetzt werden. Ein solcher Krieg würde die Streitkräfte der nördlichen Königreiche schwächen. Foltest macht den Vorschlag, jetzt, da Nilfgaard nicht damit rechnet, Cintra zurückzuerobern. Dem ist entgegenzusetzen, dass sich diesem Erstschlag nicht alle Reiche anschließen werden. Sie haben den Waffenstillstand gefordert und zur Unterzeichnung gebracht. Bei einer Offensive würden die Nordländer als Angriffsmacht den selbst besiegelten Waffenstillstand brechen. Die Zauberer hätten sie ebenfalls nicht auf ihrer Seite. Cintra zurückzuerobern hat nur Sinn, wenn die Vertriebenen in ein freies Land zurückkehren könnten und der Thron von jemand von ihrem Blut bestiegen würde. Der einzige Thronfolger, der noch leben könnte, ist Ciri. Das Mädchen gilt als tot, aber es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, dass nach ihr gesucht wird – von Rience. Und von anderen Nordländern? Einige Herrscher hätten junge Prinzen, die Ciri heiraten könnten, um somit König von Cintra zu werden. Keiner der anwesenden Herrscher gibt zu, nach Ciri zu suchen. Emhyr var Emreis, der Herrscher von Nilfgaard könnte ebenso nach dem Mädchen suchen, um eben eine solche Entwicklung zu verhindern, das Mädchen selbst zur Frau nehmen und legal den Thron von Cintra besteigen. Die anwesenden Herrscher ziehen in Erwägung, das Mädchen zu finden und zu töten. Entschlüsse Nilfgaards Emhyr var Emreis ist bereits über dieses Treffen informiert und erörtert die Situation mit Feldmarschall Menno Coehoorn. Coehoorn ist Statthalter von Cintra, aber nicht sonderlich zufrieden auf diesem Posten. Der Imperator schickt ihn nach Dol Angra. Rience steht im Dienst von Nilfgaard. Emhyr var Emreis lässt ihm einen neuen Befehl zukommen. Er soll den Hexer ausschalten. Ritter Cahir erhält ebenfalls eine Audienz von Emhyr var Emreis. Der König ist äußerst unzufrieden mit dem Ritter, da er versagt hat und Ciri entkommen ließ. Er gibt ihm eine allerletzte Chance, von der Cahirs Leben abhängt. Entschlüsse der Zauberer Die Zauberer Vilgefortz von Roggeveen, Artaud Terranova und Tissaia de Vries beraten, was zu tun sei wegen der Beschlüsse, die die Könige gefasst haben. Sie sind etwas pikiert darüber, dass die Herrscher die Zauberer, ihre Berater, zu diesem Treffen nicht hinzugezogen haben. Noch ist das Kapitel der Zauberer nicht informiert. Die drei sind sich darüber einig, dass das blutige Abschlachten der Anderlinge, wie es die Könige beschlossen haben, Unrecht ist. Sie beschließen, eine Beratung aller Magier bis einschließlich des dritten Grades einzuberufen. Begegnung mit Rience Durch Shani, einer Bekannten von Rittersporn erfahren sie, dass Rience bei einem Myhrman verkehrt. Geralt, Rittersporn, Shani und Philippa suchen den Mann auf. Nach einigen handgreiflichen Ermutigungen gibt er zu, Rience zu kennen. Der Zauberer ist bereits auf dem Weg zu Myrhman. Geralt trifft ihn auf der Straße. Er hat eine Schlägertruppe, die Gebrüder Michelet dabei. Geralt macht kurzen Prozess mit ihnen. Auch Rience ist dem Hexer unterlegen. Geralt will wissen, für wen Rience arbeitet. Bevor er ihm das sagen kann, ermöglicht ihm Philippa die Flucht. Sie begründet ihr Handeln als Mittel zum Zweck für eine höhere Sache. Kapitel 7 Ciri und Yennefer Nachdem es Triss nicht gelungen war, herauszufinden, welche magischen Kräfte in Ciri ruhen, hat Geralt Yennefer gebeten, sich das Mädchen anzusehen. Die Zauberin ist "etwas" verbittert darüber, dass sich Geralt fast drei Jahre lang nicht bei ihr gemeldet hat. Sie hatte geglaubt, er wäre tot und jetzt soll sie ihm als "zweite Wahl" einen Gefallen tun. Trotzdem reist Yennefer nach Ellander. Nach einem etwas spröden Kennenlernen freunden sich beide gut an. Ciri sieht in Yennefer und Geralt so etwas wie Mutter und Vater. Yennefer und Geralt empfinden offensichtlich das gleiche für ihr gemeinsames Kind Ciri. Yennefer macht ausführliche Tests mit dem Mädchen und stellt fest, dass es magische Fähigkeiten besitzt. Ciri lernt von der erfahrenen Zauberin die Grundlagen der Magie. Sie lehrt dem Mädchen, ihre magischen Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen. Die Nachrichten von einem bevorstehenden Krieg erreichen auch den Tempel der Melitele. Die Vorbereitungen und das erhöhte Aufkommen von Soldaten in der Region bleiben niemanden verborgen. Ciri versucht, sich über die Ereignisse zu erkundigen bei Jarre, einem jungen Novizen, der in der Tempelschule historische Abhandlungen studiert. Yennefer ist besorgt und verlangt von dem jungen Mädchen, niemandem gegenüber zu erwähnen, wer sie wirklich ist – die Prinzessin von Cintra. Yennefer bereitet die gemeinsame Abreise vor. Ciri kennt nicht das Ziel, aber sie spürt, dass sie abreisen, um Geralt zu treffen. en:Blood of Elves es:La Sangre de los Elfos fr:Le Sang des Elfes lt:Elfų Kraujas pl:Krew elfów Kategorie:Romane